


Easy

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Falling in love was easy, the easiest thing in the whole world.Staying in love was even easier.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> For the "secret relationship" square of the Jooheon Polyship Bingo.

Falling in love was easy, the easiest thing in the whole world.

It was taking long walks holding Minhyuk’s hand in the middle of the night and it was cuddling with Hyungwon under the covers at rainy afternoons. It was a hundred and one different things. Minhyuk’s smile and Hyungwon’s pout, soft bleached hair and fluffy curls under Jooheon’s fingers, Minhyuk making a tree house for them and Hyungwon teaching them how to ride bikes.

Jooheon has been absolutely and utterly in love with them for as long as he can remember.

And he does remember a lot. From scraping knees and sharing toys to copying each other’s homework and joining the football team together. They were inseparable, life fun and easy being neighbors since the day they were born.

Winter evenings were spent playing videogames, one or another’s mum making dinner for them and on summer mornings they would run to the beach, a good six minutes away from their houses, competing to be the first to jump in the water, the loser buying them drinks later.

And now it is the last summer before university, and they are as close as ten years before, if not even more. Jooheon doesn’t remember when “best friends” became “lovers”, but the lines were getting more and more blurry with the passing of time.

It started with an innocent game of truth or dare some years ago, a couple of nights after Halloween. They were sitting on the floor of Hyungwon’s room, a little portable lamp between them.

“I dare you to kiss Jooheon” Minhyuk had told Hyungwon, “on the mouth!”

And Hyungwon had looked at him, had looked at him for long and asked him if it was really okay. It was Jooheon’s first kiss and for him, that uncomfortable and clumsy peck has been the best first kiss he could ever get.

It was only much later that he learnt that Hyungwon was pining on him for so long and Minhyuk was trying his best to help. Minhyuk got his share of kisses too soon after, and like everything else, that was easy too.

It was around Christmas, that time at Jooheon’s house, his parents away. They were sharing a heavy duvet, drinking cocoa and using the tv as background noise to their chatter. Jooheon was in the middle, Hyungwon’s head on his shoulder and Minhyuk cuddling at his other side. And suddenly Jooheon got an idea, a weird one. Because Hyungwon and Minhyuk were always one and the same in his mind and so, if Hyungwon got kisses…. obviously Minhyuk should be getting some too.

“Hey Min” he had whispered, loud enough for Hyungwon to hear. “Would you freak out a lot if I kissed you right now?”

Minhyuk gulped down his cocoa loudly, sharing a look with Hyungwon. And Jooheon had turned around just in time to see Hyungwon smiling, beaming. And the rest was history.

Hiding behind the “best friends” label was an easy thing too. That’s what they’ve been to everyone’s eyes their whole lives and it wouldn’t change when they were fourteen or fifteen. It’s not like anyone would understand if they tried to explain, not in their friendship circle, not in their families, not when they were still there, at their little coastal town.

If anything, their parents were happy they were spending time together and studying instead of running after girls. They’d have time to do that later in life, they kept reminding them and they would laugh awkwardly.

It was always a secret, their secret, and they didn’t really mind, because it worked just fine. It was sleepovers and movie marathons and making out messily, the hints of shy touches for something more barely there yet. It was clinging to each other on sleepless nights and running home together under the rain. And all this, draped in their comfortable domesticity, never bothered them. It was a secret, but it wasn’t holding them back.

And when Minhyuk got drunk and French kissed Jooheon in front of all their friends they laughed it off and when Jooheon’s mum saw him scribing hearts into his notebooks she never asked. Maybe people knew already, but nobody ever said a thing.

And they kept growing, growing together and never growing apart. Hyungwon left the football team but still made the most noise from the bleachers. Jooheon learned how to make cookies and brownies and spoiled them with snacks. Minhyuk bleached his hair but they still caressed it, even when it was crusty as hay.

And of course, they did fight. And oh, they did fight so much, but they always returned to each other. And Jooheon was starting to believe that maybe, just maybe soulmates did exist, because there was no other way Minhyuk and Hyungwon were so strategically placed into his life.

They had grand plans for their future, and they had small plans too. Getting into universities, renting a big apartment together and investing in the biggest bed and the most pillows, adopting a puppy. Minhyuk would have to go first, leave them behind for a whole year, but he promised to be visiting every weekend and they could go visit him too. Jooheon knew it was only a matter of time for them to lead the lives they wanted to.

He would cuddle with Hyungwon after they finished studying and call Minhyuk, ask him about Seoul and tell him to start searching apartments for all of them and sent him kisses and whined because they hadn’t seen him in four days already.

The seasons changed, the exam period passed and Jooheon with Hyungwon passed to the universities they wanted too, found Minhyuk waiting in front of their houses a few hours after they received their acceptance mails. So they celebrated downstairs at the dinner table with their families and then they celebrated upstairs at Jooheon’s room too and the next morning found them looking for spacious apartments already.

They didn’t know yet, but in a couple months’ time they would be stepping in a little bare living room and talking about ways to decorate it. And a bit after that, the little space would be filled with their photos, the oldest one from kindergarten, the latest from Hyungwon’s and Jooheon’s first day at university, Minhyuk taking them out for dinner afterwards. They would be cuddling on their big crème couch playing videogames, a little brown puppy running around their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
